


Alex.

by 6_impossiblethings



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, M/M, Online Dating, References to Jane Austen, emma woodhouse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_impossiblethings/pseuds/6_impossiblethings
Summary: Henry was bored.That feeling is how he found himself on a dating app scrolling through profiles of guys. Some of them he recognized from classes. Most of them he was able to eliminate right away. Swiping left was almost a reflex and something he would have regretted immensely if he had swiped left on him.Alex. 21 years old. Pre-Law._____________________________________________In honor of Henry's favorite author, here is Jane Austen's Emma inspired fic.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Liam, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Liam/Spencer (Red White & Royal Blue)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was bored.

That feeling is how he found himself on a dating app scrolling through profiles of guys. Some of them he recognized from classes. Most of them he was able to eliminate right away. Swiping left was almost a reflex and something he would have regretted immensely if he had swiped left on  _ him. _

Alex. 21 years old. Pre-Law.

The smile on the man’s face seemed like sunshine. It was too bright and immediately drew Henry in. His brown curls and tanned skin only made him more attractive.

The next picture was of Alex posing in a lacrosse uniform with one of his teammates. The one after that was him standing in front of some government building. 

Whoever it was, Henry swiped right and hoped the guy would like him back. Not that he really thinks he has a chance with someone like that, but still. If someone like that ever even like him, Henry felt like his world would be set on fire.

After that, each guy was dull and uninteresting. 

Frustrated, he closed the app.

He tried to ignore the desire to check his phone. Henry thought there was little chance someone like Alex would be interested in him. He tried to let the idea of Alex go.

Henry switched his focus to his English homework. Then he went to the gym. Finally, he showered and waited for Pez to text him dinner plans. 

When his phone went off, he didn’t even jump. Instead he was in disbelief when the notification of “Alex has started a conversation” went off on his phone.

Henry felt a little hope bubble inside him. Maybe for some inexplicable reason, Alex was interested in him too. He always thought his profile was a little lame, but it had to be good enough if Alex of all people liked him back.

**Alex: Your opinions about Star Wars are just wrong.**

Henry always battled with himself about which prompt questions he had answered for this app. He had just switched it to one about Star Wars and already regretted it. Or maybe, this was the thing that had drawn Alex in. 

**Henry: How can I be wrong? It’s just my opinion.**

He wished he had a more interesting response, but he just wanted to see where Alex was going with this. 

**Alex: It’s a choice that is wrong and bad. Empire is a masterpiece**

**Henry: So dark though**

He thought it would end there, but it didn’t. 

They kept the conversation going with some flirty banter. Henry was actually connecting with him, and he thought Alex was enjoying it too.

By the time Henry did go to dinner with Pez, his friend was annoyed with how little attention Henry was paying. Instead, he was too busy replying to Alex.  Pez was snapping his fingers saying, “Henry, Henry, are you even listening to me?”

It wasn’t until Henry finally explained and showed Pez Alex’s profile that he let it go. 

“H, this guy is so into you. You better end up meeting up with him.”

That was something Henry hadn’t considered yet. The actual getting together in person part. Would Alex even want to? Was it too soon to ask?

“I just don’t want to mess it up.” Pez knew how anxious Henry got about anything relationship related. 

“You won’t. Come on! This guy definitely is interested. He’s asked you a bunch of questions and complimented you a ton.”

Henry wanted to believe him, but he remained only cautiously optimistic. After all, Alex could just be like this to everyone for all he knew.

He made an effort to put away his phone for the rest of dinner. He promised Pez he would at least consider asking Alex out soon. 

It would turn out that he didn’t have to. 

When he checked his phone after dinner, Alex had left several long texts telling some wild story about Thanksgiving and turkeys in his bedroom. Henry wasn’t even sure how that had come up but the story was hilarious. Everything Alex said just drew him in more.

He finally responded to the messages and almost immediately he got a response.

**Alex: Hey, I know this is sudden but would you want to meet up on Friday?**

Henry felt a little anxious, but he agreed anyway. They planned to meet at one of the bars by campus.

Pez would help him prepare over the next two days and keep him from backing out. He really did want to meet Alex, but he couldn’t stop thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. 

Henry was having trouble picturing anything other than Alex not liking him for some reason or another. Except, Alex was easily one of the most interesting and attractive people he’d ever talked to, so in the end, there was no way Henry was passing up on this chance.

He quickly accepted the invite.

They texted throughout the week. Henry was enjoying every moment of it. Each time his phone buzzed, he felt excitement rush through him and was immediately happy it was Alex or annoyed someone else was bothering him. They talked about anything and everything.

It made Henry feel like Friday was approaching too rapidly, yet not quick enough at the same time. He was both anxious and excited. He really wanted to meet Alex, but wanted to delay the reality if he was being catfished.

When Friday rolled around, Henry went through the entire day worrying. He just wanted everything to go well. He changed his outfit three times. He called Pez for moral support. He thought of thousands of excuses to cancel at the last minute.

Ultimately, he anxiously waited for Alex outside the bar, Union Jack, wearing nice jeans and a black shirt. He hoped this was decent for a casual night getting drinks.

They had agreed to meet at 8, but at 7:59, Henry firmly believed he was being stood up. He opened his phone to check for a message from Alex and closed his phone immediately when there wasn’t one. 

He must’ve been frowning at it because he missed someone running up behind him because he jumped when someone said, “Henry?”

He slowly turned around to face the voice, and there he was. Alex, every bit as lovely as the pictures, dressed in khakis and a dark blue shirt. Henry thought to himself that the pictures didn’t do him justice, he was even better looking in person if that was possible.

“Yeah, are you Alex?” 

He cursed himself internally. Of course it was Alex. Who else expected to meet him here?

Henry watched as Alex not subtly checked him out, “Who knew Prince Charming had casual wear?”

It was a joke going back to one of their conversations. After Henry mentioned living in Britain with his family, Alex had taken to calling him that. He hoped it was more of a complement and less a criticism against seeming stuck up.

Praying Alex would know this was a joke, he said, “Well yes, it’s a must to live among the peasants.” 

He was rewarded with hearing Alex laugh for the first time.

“Wanna go inside? My friend Liam grabbed a table for us.”

Henry nodded and followed Alex inside. He thought it was a little strange another guy would be joining them on the date, but maybe he just wanted a casual hang out first? Whatever it was, Henry was willing to give it a try to get to know Alex better.

The bar was dimly lit with a board advertising their nightly specials in neon writing and bright signs of liquor brands all over the place. It was like most other college town bars, except this one had a few nice tables and booths if you went early enough in the night to get.

He led Henry over to a table where another man, presumably this Liam guy, was seated. 

They made small talk for a few minutes before Alex got up to order their drinks. They decided to split a bucket of beer and just hang out all night instead of going bar hopping.

It surprised Henry how much he was really enjoying himself. He and Alex were getting along surprisingly well. They bickered over things like Star Wars, Harry Potter, and other pop culture topics. Liam joined in occasionally, but he seemed mostly content to add in a comment every now and then. Things never go this easy for Henry. Once they neared the end of their beer bucket, the conversation was flowing even easier. 

Suddenly, a song came on that Henry didn’t quite recognize and Alex demanded they all dance to it. Liam rolled his eyes and stood. Henry hesitated, but Alex grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. 

Suddenly, he was gravitating towards Alex. He wanted to get closer as if his proximity to Alex made him more confident and comfortable. Not wanting to leave Liam out, he stayed equidistant from both of them. This went on for a while until the bar got too crowded. Alex suggested they head out and try to get pizza before calling it a night.

They left the bar to head over to Pizza House and ordered food to split. It was the perfect late night college place - cheap, greasy, and delicious. They didn’t even have to wait long before their food came. 

The boys were about halfway through eating when Alex stopped their conversation, “So Henry, I have a confession to make.”

These words made Henry’s stomach feel sick. He suppressed the urge to panic and motioned for Alex to continue.

“Okay, so, here’s the thing. I know you matched with me on Hinge, and this is going to sound really crazy, but I did it to help set Liam up on dates.”

Henry looked between the two of them, waiting for someone to say “just kidding” but it never came. 

“So, you want me to date Liam?”

Alex leaned in and nodded, “Well you’re obviously attractive and seemed really cool. We hit it off so well I thought you would with Liam too.”

Henry glanced at Liam who was flushing in the booth next to him.

“And you’re cool with this Liam?” Henry questioned.

Liam straightened in the booth, “There’s no telling Alex no. He matched up his mom with his now step dad and sister with her girlfriend, so he loves playing matchmaker.” He adds the last part with an eye roll.

Turning back to Alex, “And what about you? Don’t you want to date any of these people?”

Alex immediately smiled, “Ha. I don’t have time for that and no wish to. I’m in pre-law classes and about to take my LSATs. I’m not dating anyone until I’m the youngest man sitting in Congress.”

Henry fought off a frown, “Ambitious.”

Unsure of what to say next, it was silent. The first time for the entire night.

Liam finally spoke up, “Would you want to get dinner sometime next week?”

_ Well, I did say I would do anything to get to know Alex _ , Henry thought to himself. Knowing this should be the exception and that it was totally crazy to go on a date with his crush’s best friend to get to know said crush better, he surprised himself and said yes.

Alex cheered, “See Liam, I’ll be three for three soon!”

The two exchanged numbers and then split up to head to their apartments.

Henry reflected on the night and knew it was one of the most fun times he had experienced yet at college. Maybe this would be worth it. Even if he could just stay friends with two of them, Alex seemed to make everything more fun. It was brighter with him somehow and Henry felt so at ease with him. Liam seemed like a decent guy too, so why not?

He was laying in bed about to doze off when he got another text from Alex.

**Alex: Thanks for being so cool about everything. I had a really fun time with you tonight and I’m sure Liam did too**


	2. Chapter 2

On Wednesday, Liam and Henry had made plans to go to the local bar and grille for their Wing Wednesday night. They were taking full advantage of the half priced wings and ordered a bunch of different ones to try.

Henry had to admit, it was fun. He liked Liam. He was funny, smart, and kind. They had a bunch of things in common, but it just wasn’t the same. Most of their conversations were shallow or Liam telling funny stories about Alex. He had come up many times in their conversation that night.

It was quickly evident to Henry that while he and Liam could be friends, the thing that had drawn Henry in was Alex. Alex was the one who lit up Henry’s world with his mere presence. 

He was thinking of ways to politely tell Liam this, when Liam surprised him with, “You like Alex don’t you?”

Henry felt himself blush. There was simply no denying it at this point. He wondered if Alex had noticed too or was oblivious still.

“Yes, sorry. You’re great and all, but-”

“But we’d be better as friends.” Liam finished off for him.

Henry was unsure where to go from here. He offered up, “I really did have fun hanging out with you though.”

Liam looked around the restaurant before responding, “I don’t really blame you. After I came out to Alex, I liked him at the time. He was so oblivious to the whole thing though that I just moved on.”

Henry grimaced. It did sound just like Alex to be completely unaware of someone's interest in him, which made his whole "match making" career even more ironic. “I wish I could say I was surprised.”

Liam smiled and then went on, “I started dating this guy, Spencer, but Alex thought there was something off about him. Then, he set me up with this guy from one of his classes, who turned out to be an asshole. I think that’s why he’s doing this insane date set up thing.”

That was a huge relief for Henry. He was still safe, they could still be friends.

“I suppose it had potential.”

Liam snorted in response. It took him a minute before he explained, “Okay, the guy he sets me up with is perfect  _ for him _ . I think it was a disaster from the start.”

Henry’s head snapped up at that. Was that really true? If his best friend thought that then maybe. . .

Liam shook him from his thoughts, “Seriously though, kid’s a workaholic. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Too late for that one.

They paid their bill and agreed to meet up soon with Alex and maybe June and Nora. He mentioned he might try to bring Pez along. 

His entire walk home all Henry could think about was what Liam had said. There was no jealousy or contempt in that statement. A simple observation. He let himself imagine what would happen if that were true and dreamed of the two of them going on dates together.

........................................

Weeks passed and although they had attempted to make plans, Henry didn’t see either Liam or Alex. Something was always coming up to throw off their plans. His English classes were intense this semester, which led to long hours in the library reading and writing non-stop.

He was sitting along on the quiet floor when a pile of books slammed on his table. Henry jumped up and almost fell out of his chair when Alex was standing across from him. He looked upset, but Henry motioned for him to sit down.

Even though it was late and many others had left, Alex still scribbled a note to Henry.

_ My professor is a dick. He’s adding on three more units before the midterm and moving it up by two weeks so he can go vacation in Europe. _

**_I take it that means you’ll be living here for the next few weeks?_ **

_ Basically. If you see Liam anytime soon, tell that sweet, sweet ass I’ll miss him and will return eventually _

**_I most certainly will not_ **

Alex read that and gave Henry a weird look. 

_ Aren’t you guys still dating? _

**_No, we decided we were better as friends. Sorry to break your streak_ **

_ But how could he not like you? You’re hot, smart, and funny. Not to mention British. Or did you not like him? I need details on how I missed up on this one. _

**_I think we both just have our eyes on someone else._ **

After sliding the paper back to Alex, he read it and glanced up at Henry with eyebrows raised. A silent question potentially, but there’s no way Henry would write back “you”.

They returned to their own studying. Henry found himself frequently getting distracted by Alex. He loved watching the expression change from frustration, to inspiration, and to satisfaction. It was truly fascinating to watch Alex power through all of his work. Somehow Henry managed to finally finish his work hours later. 

He left Alex at their table, but on his way home received a text.

**Alex: When I’m done with this next week, we’re going out to celebrate my freedom. You must attend. Details to follow**

Henry smiled at the invite and accepted. After all, if Alex wanted him there, how was he supposed to say no?


	3. Chapter 3

Even with their plans to go out for drinks soon, Henry found himself in Alex’s presence more and more. They somehow always ended up finding each other in the library. He thought it was random until one day Alex showed up with a coffee and a tea.

He slid the tea towards Henry.

Henry looked at it questioningly for a moment before saying, “Thanks, how did you know I’d be here?” 

Alex shrugged before replying, “You always come here after your Tuesday afternoon class.”

“Oh.”

A strange look crossed over Alex’s face, “You don’t care that I sit with you, right?”

“Of course not.” It would only distract Henry, but he couldn’t really complain. His crush on Alex was growing rapidly and any contact with him was appreciated. He hoped Liam was still keeping this a secret from Alex, however. He’d hate to ruin his chance at becoming friends with Alex. 

They sat in silence and worked for a while until Alex grew restless. It began with clicking his pen, then with tapping his foot, and soon the whole table was shaking as he kept bouncing his right leg up and down. It made focusing on anything or anyone else impossible.

Knowing he wouldn’t get any more work done, Henry asked, “You want to get out of here? I just want to make a quick dinner before doing any more work.”

Alex surprised him with a yes even though he seemed like the type whose mantra is “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” They walked back towards Henry’s apartment in comfortable silence. 

As soon as they got back to Henry’s apartment, he watched Alex take everything in with a careful eye. He wondered what Alex thought of it and thought of him after his assessment. Finally, he turns to Henry and asks, “So what are we making?”

Henry listed off a few options before they agreed on stir-fry. Alex had refused to allow Henry to make anything closely resembling Tex-Mex or Mexican food. Instead, he promised he would cook for Henry sometime to prove how offensive it would’ve been for “Henry’s white ass” to serve him butchered versions of his favorite foods.

The pair spent most of the dinner laughing as they teased back and forth. Arguing again over Star Wars and the merits of each Hogwarts House. Henry enjoyed the vivaciousness that Alex brought to him with every discussion. 

Even if Alex would never want him the same way, this was enough for Henry: to enjoy the company of his man. To be friends with him. To hear whatever thoughts crossed Alex’s mind.

Spending time with Alex was slowly growing addictive. The moment Alex left the apartment to return to the library, Henry was already counting down until this weekend when they would be going to the college bars nearby.

The next few days seemed to fly by as Henry tried to get through all of his work so he could have a lazy weekend spent with Alex, Liam, and Pez. 

Alex invited them over to his and Liam’s apartment to pre-game the bars. Henry hadn’t planned on getting ridiculously drunk, but it seemed Alex’s system for pre-gaming left nothing to chance. He demanded everyone start with shots before they switched to playing a few drinking games.

Sometime when they were all definitely drunk, Alex called them all an Uber. Alex wanted to sit in the front since he was paying for it, but since he was the shortest in the group, he was relegated to the middle seat. Henry ended up sitting to Alex’s left and as soon as they turned out of the parking lot, Henry realized that they would be pressed up against each other the whole ride. Henry did his best to stay calm, but the alcohol made his brain want to rest his head on Alex’s shoulder or to hold his hand. Deciding that this was indeed a bad idea, he tried to put space between them.

Eventually, they arrived at the bars and Alex let out a cheer. They got their IDs checked and walked on in. It only took a few minutes to get their drinks. After chugging his drink, Alex turned to all of them and shouted, “We’re celebrating freedom tonight! We have to dance!” 

Pez shrugged and followed Alex into the crowd nearby. This left Liam and Henry to watch on the perimeter. They continued sipping on their drinks and talking about which bar to go to next. Liam was trying to point Pez's wild dancing to Henry when Liam gasped and dropped his drink.

He leaned over and said in Henry’s ear, “My ex is here. The asshole one named Elton I was telling you about.”

“Where?”

“Two tables over to the right. He’s in a grey and black shirt.”

As soon as Henry spotted him, it seemed the other guy noticed Liam and Henry were here as well. The guy just put his arm around the shorter guy standing next to him and winked.

Henry was confused, but Liam quickly turned his back on the scene. He could tell Liam was a little embarrassed, but he didn’t know why until he quickly explained, “He cheated on me with that other guy.”

His eye’s flickered over to the other guy before saying to Liam, “Just go with it.”

Henry grabbed Liam’s hand before pulling him to the dance floor. They danced closely for a while until it was clear Liam felt better. He hoped it convinced the other guy that Liam was over him and he would leave them alone the rest of the night. Liam was a cool guy and certainly didn’t deserve some jerk to make him feel inferior.

A while later Alex found them again. He demanded they switch over to a karaoke bar and they would all sing together. He begged and begged until the group decided to go. It was hard to argue with someone so drunk and enthusiastic. 

They got there and Alex ran over to sign them all up. Henry said he was only doing it if they sang to “Don’t Stop Me Now.” And with that, they were up on stage singing their hearts out. Halfway through the song, he looked over and saw Alex watching him with an awestruck expression. Maybe that was his imagination, but it didn’t stop him from blushing.

After the song ended, Alex bought them more shots. The room started to spin, but Henry was enjoying himself too much. The neon lights flashing over them made Alex look so pretty. Everyone was laughing and Henry hoped he would remember the night forever.

Too soon, they were calling for people to close out their tabs and announced it would be closing soon. Pez and Liam were half asleep in the booth, too tired from dancing and alcohol.

Henry thought about calling it a night when Alex jumped up from their table, “This is my song! I have to dance!”

Not recognizing the song, Henry just nodded. Alex looked torn between wanting to go off and dance and their friends slumped over in the booth.

His eyes finally settled on Henry, “Dance with me? Please Henry! I saw you with Liam earlier so it’s my turn.”

Somewhere in the back on Henry’s mind he registered that Alex had been watching him. Or Liam maybe. 

Henry stood and said, “Of course” but before he could get the words out, Alex grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. 

He didn’t even know what song was on, but halfway through Alex placed his hands on Henry’s waist and moved even closer together. They were basically grinding on each other and it took everything in Henry not to kiss him right there. He had to remind himself this is just how Alex does things. When they finally broke apart after the song, Henry thought he was desire in Alex’s expression, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

They collected Pez and Liam after ordering another Uber back home. This time, Alex leaned his head on Henry’s shoulder during the car ride. 

Once in Alex’s apartment, Pez and Liam passed out immediately (Pez on the couch and Liam in his room). Alex had disappeared presumably to his room without another word. Realizing there was no chance Henry would wake Pez and get back to their apartment, he started moving things out of the way to find a space on their living room floor. 

“What are you doing?” he heard Alex ask behind him.

“Trying to find somewhere to sleep.”

“Just come to my room. I’ve got more space.” Henry hopes he’s hearing Alex right but follows him into his room without questioning it. 

“Do you want clothes to change into?” Alex asks.

Henry replies “That would be great” followed by Alex throwing an old lacrosse t-shirt at him.

He goes to the bathroom and changes. When he returns, Alex has flopped onto one side of the bed leaving the other open for Henry.

“Liam always tells me I’m dramatic for wanting a bed this big, but it has come in handy.” 

Henry blushes thinking that Alex means other people he’s brought back to hook up with, but then Alex follows that with, “June and Nora always end up staying too late and kick me out of here.”

“Doesn’t that get annoying for you?”

“Nah, they’re family.”

Henry gets in Alex’s bed and tries to leave some space between them. Alex reaches to flip the light off, “Sorry if I end up cuddling you by the way.”

“No problem”

Henry feels his body heat up. The alcohol is still confusing his brain into thinking Alex might like him. Who acts like this to someone they’re just friends with?

Eventually, his eyelids grow too heavy and he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up convinced he was still dreaming. Alex was asleep half on top of him. Henry studied the room and noticed the large stack of books and a pair of glasses on the side table.  _ Interesting, didn’t know he wore glasses _ , Henry thought to himself. He tried to picture it in his mind and all he could come up with was images of Alex looking incredibly attractive.

When Alex woke up, he didn’t even seem confused to wake up with his head on Henry’s chest. He just smiled at Henry. There was something so soft about seeing Alex before he was ready for the day. Even with bedhead, he was still beautiful.

“I did warn you” was his greeting to Henry before getting up to use the bathroom.

Henry took this moment to fix his own hair up and began collecting his clothes. 

Alex came back out of the bathroom moments later, “Aren’t you going to stay for breakfast?”

“Oh” was Henry’s brilliant response. Alex’s smile fell a little, so Henry quickly added, “Of course I will. Just didn’t want to impose.”

“Stay as long as you’d like. I make a mean hangover helper frittata though.”

“Is there anything Alex Claremont-Diaz cannot do?”

Alex laughed and then moved into the kitchen. Henry made a detour for the bathroom before going to the kitchen. Even though it had only been a few moments, the kitchen already smelled amazing. Pez and Liam were both sitting at the kitchen table already sipping on cups of water. Henry decided to make coffee for everyone and tea for himself as his contribution.

The frittata is as really amazing as Alex promised. Henry eats every bit of it and feels himself perking up with the tea and delicious breakfast. He looks up from his empty plate to watch Alex staring at him with a smug smile. He raises his mug slightly and tips it towards Henry as if to say  _ I told you so. _

Henry looks away but feels the smile creep onto his face. 

Pez announces they need to go back to their own apartment so he can sleep in a bed. On their way back to their apartment, Pez is immediately asking Henry for details.

“Soo, I noticed you left someone’s bedroom this morning. Anything interesting happen last night?”

Henry felt his cheeks growing red, but he told Pez the truth, “No. We just slept and he ended up cuddling me.”

“Oh come on, H. I know you like the guy and you just slept?”

“Yeah, he’s not into me like that.”

Pez rolled his eyes and sighed. “He’s clearly into you. Maybe he doesn’t realize it, but it’s there.”

“Yeah sure.”

As much as Henry wished it were true, he knew it wasn’t. Alex had said he didn’t date. He was too busy with his own goals to date anyone. Let alone pick someone like Henry who just wanted to be a writer and not some big wig politician. 

They got back to their apartment and went into their perspective rooms. Pez claimed he had serious plans to sleep the rest of the day.

Henry felt the apartment was too quiet. He found himself missing Alex’s infectious laughter and ability to argue everything and anything. Just when he was thinking about sending him a text, he saw there was already one waiting for him.

**Alex: I think you still have my shirt**

Henry read it a few times to make sure he was reading things right. He was confused and distinctly remembered picking up his clothes, but when he looked down, he was in fact, still wearing Alex’s shirt.

**Henry:** **Sorry, I’ll return it washed**

**Alex: Nah it’s all good. Looks better on you anyways**

**Alex: I think you left behind your other shirt though**

**Henry: I’ll swing by and get it later**

**Alex: I’m heading to the lib the rest of the day, but Liam will be here**

Henry had to give him credit for his dedication, but he felt a little disappointed he wouldn’t see him later. It just reinforced the idea that Alex was too busy to be dating anyone.

He waited a few hours before texting Liam and asking if he could swing by to collect his things. After Liam gave him the okay, he walked back over towards the other apartment.

When he got there, Liam was lazily watching a show called  _ Worst Cooks in America _ . Henry found his things and asked what this show was. Liam explained and Henry found himself drawn in. He made comparisons to American Cooking shows and  _ Bake Off _ . Intrigued, Liam switched over and began a random season of it.

They somehow had watched half a season together, when the door opened and Alex ran through the apartment.

From his room he shouted, “Just here for my book!”

When he came out of his room, he seemed to register Henry was there. He paused by the couches and took in the scene of Henry and Liam lounging around and watching  _ Bake Off _ . For some reason, he looked vaguely annoyed,but he shook his head and left after saying goodbye.

After finishing that episode, he ended up leaving. Something about Alex’s expression made him feel a little uneasy about staying there longer. 

In the weeks to come, Henry found himself hanging out with Liam more and more. Pez grew busy with his philanthropy/ business group project. Alex was always writing some paper or too stressed to do much. But Liam seemed to have a similar schedule to Henry. 

They also had a lot in common and started to do most things together: go to the gym, grab a meal, go to happy hour, and study. To those outside their close friends, they could easily look like they were dating. One thing Henry knew for certain though was that he still liked Alex and it seemed Liam still had feelings for Spencer.

Henry had noticed Spencer’s name coming up in conversation more frequently since they had run into him a few weeks ago at the gym. Liam had brightened just in Spencer's presence. After meeting the guy, he could see why Liam liked him. He was wondering what reason Alex had for not liking the guy and when he asked Liam about it, he was surprised by what he learned.

“At first I thought he was jealous or something, but he kept going on about how I deserved better. The irony is though that the so called better guy that he set me up with was a total jerk. I mean Spencer is great. We just really get each other. He's so kind and smart. I just really hope he doesn't hate me for ending things.”

Henry considered it for a moment, and encouraged him, “I think you should go out with him again.”

“You really think so?”

Henry nodded, “He seems really nice and I don’t see why not.”

Liam bit his lip as if considering. Finally he decided, “Yeah, I’ll ask him out again, but I don’t think I want to tell Alex yet. He was so unsupportive last time, I just don’t want that messing with my head.”

Henry just stayed supportive as they discussed possible date options and how he should ask Spencer out. In the end, Liam settled for a simple text message. It worked as a few moments later Liam was cheering that Spencer had responded already saying he “wanted to see Liam again soon”.

Planning for Liam’s date with Spencer took up much of their conversation for the next few days. They had planned to go to a happy hour at one of the nearby restaurants. It would be casual and they could stay as long as they wanted.

Henry fully expected to hear about the date after, but received a text right before it had started.

**Liam: Btw, I told Alex you and I were getting dinner in case he mentions it**

He hadn’t realized he was going to be Liam’s cover for this, but he let it slide. He was happy to see his friend go out with someone he was genuinely excited over. 

Their date must’ve lasted a while because Henry was in bed when he got an incoming call from Liam.

“Hey man, so glad I listened to you” was how Liam began the Facetime call. His friend was smiling broadly and had clearly had a good time. 

He responded, “That’s great. Tell me all about it”

In the background, he heard someone ask, “Who is that?” 

Liam responded, “It’s Henry” and flipped the phone to show Alex because he was on camera instead now.

“Weren’t you just with him?” 

“Yeah, but I forgot to tell him something.” With that, Alex turned and left the room without another word. 

It left a weird feeling in Henry’s gut, similarly to how he felt when Alex had seen them watching  _ Bake Off  _ together.

Liam shut his door and then spent the next 25 minutes filling Henry in on how wonderful and amazing Spencer is.

After the call ended, Henry wanted to try and get rid of this awful feeling. He texted Alex asking if he wanted to get a meal together sometime this week, but he didn’t get a response until the next morning agreeing to meet sometime later this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry is excitedly waiting for Alex. They’re grabbing burgers at some new restaurant by this school that has all of these crazy toppings. More importantly, this is the first time the two of them have hung out in a while. Henry can’t help but feel that his now closer friendship with Liam is throwing things off between him and Alex. First there was the day they watched  _ Bake Off _ and then that phone call.

The two of them had made it clear after their initial date that they were just going to be friends. Alex had complained after all about losing his perfect streak.

Whatever it was, he hoped this dinner would make things normal again. He missed the ease of Alex being around him. Something about him just made everything better and brighter. 

Finally, Alex arrived and looked as beautiful as ever. He wore a simple maroon t-shirt and jeans, but they complimented him so well Henry had to make an effort not to stare. 

Soon enough they were cracking jokes and Henry’s smile never left his face. The only time conversation stalled was when their food arrived. They ended up taking bites of each other’s food just to try the different combinations. 

When they were both stuffed, Alex asked him, “So I read your piece in  _ the Gazette _ .”

“My what?”

Alex looked surprised at Henry’s confusion, “The Waterloo Letters? You know, the best student piece to ever make it into that newspaper.”

“It was in there? My professor never said.”

Henry wanted to curl up and die. He wrote that piece for his creative writing class. It was basically a reflection on all of his past romantic interests. The last one of course mentioned loving curls and brown eyes on him. He basically had just admitted to the world that he liked Alex.

“Was I your muse for the last one? I get that it was all fictional and all, but come on, these looks were meant to be written about.”

Henry rolled his eyes and looked at anywhere but Alex. He was certain he was blushing, but anymore answer from him and he would admit it all.

“I’m kidding, relax! In all seriousness though, you should become a writer. You are a writer.”

Henry slowly pulled his eyes back towards Alex. He thanked the heavens for Alex’s obliviousness about the situation.

“You really think so?”

“I know so. That was the best thing I’ve read in a long time. I wish someone would write something like that about me.”

The irony of the situation was too much. It was truly remarkable how blind Alex was to Henry’s feelings.

“I’m sure someone will immortalize Alex Claremont-Diaz one day. Or I’m sure you will commission a statue of yourself after becoming elected to Congress.”

“Ha ha, very funny, Henry.”

Whatever tension was between the two of them prior to getting dinner, it was gone now. He felt something ease in his chest the more he talked. He was already planning how to study tomorrow so he could sit with Alex.

Too soon, the restaurant was closing and they were forced to leave. They headed back to their dorms as far as they had to part ways to their respective dorms.

When they reached the area where they had to split off, Alex cut him off from his rambles on his schedule for tomorrow. Alex stepped in front of Henry and turned to face him.

“Henry” Maybe he made it up, but he swore Alex glanced at his lips.

He took a slight step closer, “Yeah, Alex?”

“I just- I. Never mind.” He suddenly turned back around and started to walk slowly. 

Henry was confused by whatever had just happened, but he took a few quick steps to catch up to Alex.

“Do you want to come over?”

The offer caught Henry so off guard, he wasn’t sure Alex even said it.

It took him a second but he finally answered, “Yeah sure.”

Henry didn’t have class until 11:00 tomorrow anyways, spending time with Alex was worth more than a few extra hours of sleep.

“Sorry Liam won’t be there. He’s pulling an all nighter apparently, but I guess you knew that already.”

Henry thought he was actually staying the night at Spencer’s, but he wasn’t going to ruin their evening now. They got back to the apartment and Alex surprised him by making them both Henry’s favorite tea. The reaction must’ve shown on his face because Alex explained, “I told Liam if you’re going to be coming over we needed to be prepared.”

“I thought you would’ve just tried to convert me to coffee only.”

“Not everyone can handle my amount of caffeine intake.”

Henry laughed, “No, I don’t believe even the FDA recommends it.”

“Twice the normal limit, thank you.” Alex looked so proud of such an achievement.

After that they flipped on the TV, Alex scrolled through tons of shows before selecting  _ Bake Off _ . Henry looked over at him puzzled by the selection.

They were only a few minutes into the first episode when it seemed Alex couldn’t take the silence. “I wanted to see what you liked about it. We don’t have time for the Star Wars marathon I’ve been wanting to do.”

Henry relaxed onto the couch, turning to face Alex, before replying, “Still trying to convince me my opinion is wrong?”

“Of course. Empire is the best for a reason and you will learn.”

He wasn’t about to put up a fight to a movie marathon with Alex, so instead he pointed out something about one of the bakers.

They watched a few episodes and Henry finally checked his phone. The clock staring back at him said two o’clock in the morning.

“Oh shit.”

Alex seemed to read Henry’s mind as he began to scramble to gather his things. “Stay. It’s too late to walk back.”

“Okay.”

Alex looked around their apartment. Henry watched as Alex tried to figure out what to say next as he remained seated on their couch.

Eventually Alex finally said, “I’m sure Liam won’t mind if you sleep in his bed, but you can stay in my room again if you want.”

Did Alex want him to stay in his bed? Was he supposed to stay in Liam’s? He would’ve just stayed on the couch but that didn’t seem like an option.

Alex stood, but waited for Henry to make his decision before moving.

“I don’t want to do that without Liam’s permission. I’ll crash with you if that’s alright.”

Alex smiled and then turned towards his bedroom. Henry tried to ignore the nervous excited sensation coursing through his body. He hated to admit it, but that night he spent with Alex was the best he had slept in a while.

As soon as he made it to the doorway, Alex was digging through his clothes. He was looking at the stack of books on Alex’s shelf when he was hit in the face with a t-shirt and sweats.

“Thank you, I think?”

Alex laughed and told him to take the bathroom first. When he came back, Alex had already changed and then moved past him into the bathroom. A few minutes later, with their night routines complete, they got settled in bed. 

Henry was more relaxed than he had been in weeks. Something about Alex’s presence was steadying and comforting.

“H, do you think we would’ve met if it weren’t for me trying to set you up?”

Henry glanced over at Alex whose eyes were set on his ceiling. He honestly wasn’t sure if someone like Alex would notice him. 

“I don’t know. Our school is so big, but I definitely would’ve noticed you. I think you would’ve been too busy for me though.”

Alex huffed. “I don’t work all the time though. Liam’s been out pulling all nighters every week. I’ve only had two this semester.”

“Alex, it counts as an all nighter if it has been spent in your room too.” At that, Alex rolled onto his side away from Henry.

Alex turning away hurt for some reason. It had been meant as a joke, but Henry was nervous. How was he supposed to explain he had a massive crush on someone who was too good for him?

“Hey” Henry said softly. Alex turned his head slightly towards Henry before he continued, “I just meant I’m nothing special. You shine so bright, of course, I would’ve noticed you, but I’m just usually in the background.” 

He’s not sure how he gained the courage, but he reached out and placed a hand on Alex’s wrist. 

It was quiet for a while, but Alex slowly shifted over towards Henry. Whatever had upset Alex seemed to have subsided. He wished he could tell Alex the full truth: that he was the best person he had ever met and wished he had the words to explain all the reasons he liked him. Maybe even loved him. Oh who was Henry kidding? He definitely loved Alex by now. 

Maybe that’s what prompted him to pull Alex even closer. The only reaction he got from Alex was, “Do I have to be the little spoon?” 

“Yes, you’re shorter than me.”

“That’s discrimination.”

“Okay, next time we can switch.” 

Alex just made an “ugh” sound and didn’t complain anymore.

Henry felt himself falling asleep rapidly. Alex was so warm and his scent was intoxicating. His eyelids grew heavier until he barely had enough to keep them open. Just as he was drifting off, he thought he heard Alex say, “You’re pretty special, H.” 

Maybe it was just a dream though. If it was, Henry just wanted to never wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

As amazing as that night was, the next few weeks were, well, weird between him and Alex. That following morning, they woke up still close together. Alex had made him breakfast and that was it. Henry had texted him that afternoon about meeting up over the weekend, but Alex said he was busy.

He didn’t think much of it until he saw Alex in the library two days later with a guy he recognized from one of his other classes. He thought the guy’s name was Josh. He went over to take one of the remaining seats left at their table. Alex briefly acknowledged Henry before putting headphones in and ignoring him for the rest of the afternoon.

He wasn’t feeling completely ignored until Alex had turned him down again claiming to be busy. He went to dinner with Liam that same night and saw Alex sitting two tables over with someone Liam mentioned was on the club lacrosse team with Alex. When Alex spotted them, he waved once and then he and that guy left the restaurant.

Maybe everything that had happened with Alex had meant nothing. Maybe that really was how he is with his friends. He couldn’t bring himself to ask Liam. Liam on the other hand still hadn’t told Alex about Spencer. Pez was his only friend whose dating life was going well. He had met Alex’s sister a few weeks ago and been flirting with her since then. They met up for dinner a few times a week and had study dates. Nora was included every time, which made Henry wonder if things were a little more complicated than his friend was letting on.

Meanwhile, Alex seemed to have almost no time for Henry or Liam at this point. It hurt Henry more than it should've to feel so shut out by Alex. 

He found himself missing Alex, but reaching out less and less. It seemed Alex had figured out that Henry was really nothing special. He knew Alex would never be truly into him, but now that was difficult to deny.

A few weeks later Alex texted Liam, Pez, and Henry in a group chat demanding that they all go out for drinks this weekend. He attempted a vague apology for being AWOL and promised this weekend would be a “balls to the wall” guy night.

Henry hated to admit it, but he had bought new clothes for that night and spent a little extra time getting ready. Pez had teased him that he was being dramatic over reuniting with his “love”. 

He felt anxious and excited over the prospect of seeing Alex again.

When they got there, Liam and Henry were already seated. They were sitting somewhat far apart for the loud bar they were in. One look at Liam’s face and he could tell something was off between Alex and him. Alex however gave both of them bright smiles and greeted them cheerfully. He hugged both Pez and Henry before offering to buy drinks.

They downed their drinks and quickly were getting drunk together. It was just as Alex had promised. They moved back and forth from the dance floor to the bar. It was the most fun he had in weeks. 

Liam grabbed his hand for one song and spun Henry around a few times. It made him feel a little dizzy so he stepped outside. When he came back in, he found Alex and Liam in the middle of a fight of some sort. They both looked very upset, but Alex couldn’t quite hear what either was saying. He slowly approached them and they stopped their argument. It made Henry feel a little awkward and like he had walked in on something private.

Liam broke the tension by saying, “Henry, let’s go.” He took Henry’s hand and walked out of the bar. 

Once they were outside, he dropped Liam’s hand and asked, “What was that about?”

Liam grunted in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair and finally said, “He just thinks he knows everything. He thinks I’ve been lying to him about you but I’m not. He said I’m not treating you right, but Spencer wasn’t good enough and now I’m not good enough. He can’t make up his mind, can he? Nothing is ever good enough for him so I’m done.”

Henry’s mind was whirling. He and Liam were just friends, so why did it matter so much to Alex? That stuck out to Henry, but he wasn’t sure what to do. 

He sent Pez a text saying he was on his way home. He hadn’t realized he never responded until Liam announced, “I’m going to Spencer’s.” 

They split off of the path, but luckily his apartment was right around the corner.

He got back to his room and began taking his clothes from the bar off. Even though he didn’t want to leave, he wasn’t walking all the way back there. Without realizing it, he had put on Alex’s lacrosse t-shirt from months ago and got into bed.

He put on an audiobook to lull him to sleep when it was interrupted with an incoming call.

"Alex" was the name of the incoming caller. 

Immediately, he picked up, “Hello?”

“Henry, I’m so sorry to call right now. I know it was stupid, and you left with Liam, and this was a terrible idea, but I called you before I even realized.” Henry hated how strained and panicked his voice sounded. He wished he was still with Alex to sooth it, but that wasn't his place.

“Alex, it’s fine! Liam’s not even here. It’s just me at home. What’s wrong?”

“I just have been trying so hard these last few weeks, but everything is crashing down on me. My parent’s divorce is really hitting me hard this week even though it has been years. My classes have all been ridiculously busy lately. I should be used to these things, but I’m just not. I’ve been so shitty to you, Liam, and Pez. It’s a miracle I have any friends. June tells me that all the time. I’m so sorry.”

Henry frowned at hearing how upset Alex was. It made him feel so selfish he had no idea this was going on with his friend, but how could he when Alex was avoiding him. He just wanted to offer some comfort.

“It seems like you’re doing your best.”

It was quiet for a minute. That was what Henry told himself whenever he got overwhelmed, and he hoped it worked for Alex.

“Okay, sorry again, goodnight H.”

With that, the phone call abruptly ended. Henry wanted to call him back and ask what was going on, but he powered off his phone and just tried to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry texted Alex the next morning to see if he was okay, but he never received a response. Being ignored made Henry irritable. Alex was running so hot and cold with him lately he wasn’t sure what to do.

Would demanding they hang out push him further away? Would giving him space make him feel like Alex didn’t care? 

Even listening to Liam recount their argument confused Henry. He couldn’t tell if Alex even cared about him or just wanted to pick on Liam. It was badly done for him to say those things to a friend, but his panicked phone call made it evident to Henry that Alex was stressed out.

All Henry wanted was to offer some support, but instead, Alex was dodging him.

He had had enough of it. He hated how easily the lack of Alex’s presence could put him in a bad mood. 

Something had to change. 

Henry debated telling Alex the truth. On the downside, Alex may never want to hang out with him, but on the plus side, maybe Alex would reconsider his “no dating” rule. Alex seemed to have fun with him, but at the same time, maybe that was just as friends and Henry would come off as pushy.

He needed to own up to his feelings. He sent Liam a quick text for his opinion. 

**Liam: Can it wait until after I tell him I’m dating Spencer? I know that’s selfish, but the man can only take too much change in one day**

Henry agreed and wished him luck. He was happy that Liam decided to give things another shot with Spencer. Spencer seemed like a genuine, great guy. Someone perfect for Liam. Every time Liam mentioned him all he did was gush about how amazing Spencer was. It was a huge change from his ex.

Relieved that he could put off talking to Alex for another day, Henry flipped on  _ Hamilton.  _ He thought the play was amazing and knew it could spare time for a few hours. He was relaxing on the coach when there was a knock at the door.

He pulled it open and was shocked to see Alex standing there nervously. 

He stepped back and motioned for Alex to come on in. Alex walked towards the living room and turned to face Henry.

“Did you hear the news?” he asked anxiously. Alex would not stop fidgeting.

“About Liam and Spencer?” 

Alex nodded. He took a deep breath, “I’m so sorry, I know how upset you must be.” 

Confused, Henry responded, “I mean I guess I won’t be seeing him as much." 

Alex frowned. Henry wasn’t sure why Alex thought he should be upset, but it was his turn to make a confession. " Alex, there’s something I have to talk to you about.”

“As your friend, I will listen to you.” Alex moved closer to Henry and waited for him to speak

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t want to be friends with you Alex. I-”

He was cut off by Alex pushing his hand against his mouth. Henry attempted to move it out of the way. Thankfully, being taller had some perks as he managed to get free of Alex’s grip.

“You are wiser than me, and may wish I did not say this, but I have to.”

“Don’t say it then.”

Maybe Alex did know what was coming and wanted to ignore Henry’s true feelings. However, he couldn’t let this be stuck inside him any longer. It had to be known.

“Alex, please.”

Finally, Alex dropped his hands away. Henry took this opportunity to slowly reach for one of Alex’s hands.

“My dear Alex, I’ve wanted to be more than friends with you since the first time we talked. If I loved you less, maybe I could talk about it more. I just wanted you to know.”

Shocked, Alex gazed at Henry intensely. He squeezed Henry’s hand, “So you don’t like Liam?”

“No, Alex. I’ve only ever liked you.”

Alex smiled brightly at that. “I came over here because I thought you would be upset when you found out Liam was with Spencer. I thought you liked him. This whole time I’ve been an asshole to Liam because I was jealous.”

“You were?”

Alex rolled his eyes. He suddenly moved forward and pulled Henry’s face towards him. Suddenly, they were kissing. Henry felt a burning sensation course through him. It was as wonderful as he thought it would be. Alex’s lips were soft and he finally was allowed to touch Alex’s curls.

Eventually, they moved to the couch before breaking apart to catch their breath. Alex looked at what was playing on Henry’s television and laughed. They cuddled together on the couch to watch with random, yet intense make out sessions.

When they broke apart, Alex whispered, “Baby” and kissed him softly on his cheek. It made Henry feel elated. 

They spent the rest of the night showering each other with affection. It was definitely the best night of Henry’s life. He couldn’t ask for much more - Alex Claremont Diaz was his. Everything he had wanted since seeing his picture months ago was now real. 

It had been worth the wait.

When he asked Alex to stay the night, the offer was immediately accepted. He gave Alex one of his own shirts. They got into bed but stayed up late teasing each other and kissing in between. 

“So does this mean my record is still 3/3 since I matched with you on Hinge?”

“Alex, you tried to set me up with your best friend. I don’t think so.”

Alex started to pout and countered with, “But I realized you were basically perfect! I think I already liked you when I was telling Liam about you.”

Knowing there was no way he was winning this fight, Henry leaned over and kissed Alex’s forehead, “Okay, love. Whatever you say.”


	8. Chapter 8

They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for all of two days. Pez had walked in on him and Alex making out on the couch and sprinting to his bedroom before yelling, “I knew it!”

Henry yelled out to stop him from calling June and Nora, but he did anyway. To make it fair,  Alex decided he would make a huge dinner for all of their friends to announce their relationship. 

As he had promised weeks ago, he made a huge spread of Mexican food. He wanted to prove how superior his cooking was to Henry’s. He also claimed Mexican food was universally enjoyed and perfect for their dinner.

Alex had told Henry he had this whole speech planned to announce that they were together, but instead, he simply kicked Pez out of the seat next to Henry and kissed him in front of all their friends. 

Of course, for the drama of it all.

When they broke apart, Nora was the first to speak, “Finally, you can stop talking to me about how much you want Henry now.”

Henry looked at Alex with surprise, but he just blushed in response. He leaned over to kiss Alex on the cheek.

All of their friends whooped, and they went back to their previous conversations. Henry hoped that dramatic flair was enough for Alex.

He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand before digging into the meal. Every part about the night was perfect. With Alex by his side, Henry felt confident most days moving forward would be pretty great. 

…..

It wasn’t until after finals that Henry and Alex got to have their Star Wars marathon. Alex had kicked Liam out to Spencer’s apartment for the day and told him to come back tomorrow. He claimed he didn’t want to be interrupted by anything or anyone except for Henry. Alex was hoping Henry admit how right he was about  _ Empire  _ after their marathon .

They had just finished that one and Henry had to admit that it was very good. A close second, in his opinion. Alex was still displeased that he didn't agree, but after one annoyed huff he let it go. Henry was in the middle of searching for the next one when he heard, “H?”

He lowered the remote and turned towards Alex, “Yeah?”

“I know we like, just started dating, but like, Liam is moving in with Spencer next year. I totally get if you want to stay with Pez and all, but if you wanted to, you could move in with me.”

Henry warmed from the inside at his offer. Just thinking about how that would be made Henry smile. He could picture them now - taking turns cooking dinner for each other, making coffee or tea, buying things for  _ their _ apartment, late night movies or study sessions, not one part of it seemed bad. Not to mention, he would get to fall asleep and wake up to Alex every day. The fact that Alex wanted him around more was enough alone for Henry but all of this was a major bonus.

He must’ve taken too long to answer because Alex shook him from his thoughts. “Henry, if you don’t want to it’s fine. Don’t feel like you have to.”

“No, no. I definitely want to. I was just distracted thinking about how I could use this opportunity to limit your caffeine consumption.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Okay, sure.”

Henry took one of Alex’s hands and kissed it gently. “It sounds absolutely perfect sweetheart. I can’t wait.’

Alex leaned in slightly, “I know I can be kind of a lot. It’s too much for some people. You can take time to think if you need to.”

“I don’t need time to think. I love you, Alex, and moving in together will be great. Time spent with you is always better, so how could I ever turn your offer down?”

“Baby,” Alex whispered before surging forward to give him a kiss. Henry could tell in that moment that Alex loved him too. 


End file.
